


Yes

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Darcy Lewis knows what she wants and how, and nobody is going to tell her otherwise.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this super short thing but I don’t have strength for more. Tiring weekend plus class final projects.
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on my tumblr @machimaquiaveli  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes!” Exclaim Darcy “No. No, nononono. Yes. Keep going. Keeeep going. Ay! A little to the left. Your other left.”

Steve grunt.

“Darcy, it’s just a sofa. Let me put it down already.”

“Fiiiiine. But a little more to the right. No. My right.”

“Darcy!”


End file.
